Bomberman
|caption = Bomberman as he appears in Bomberman Generation. |universe = |debut = (1983) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Robot |gender = Male |alignment = Good |company = Konami (formerly Hudson Soft) }} Bomberman ( ) is the main protagonist of the series produced and published by the defunct Hudson Soft, which was owned by Konami. Bomberman is one of the playable characters appearing in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Bomberman is a robot whose main ability is to create bombs, hence his name, out of his own hands. Bomberman wears a white helmet with a fuse-like antenna (making his head resemble a bomb) that only shows his eyes; his mouth, if he even has one, is not visible, therefore, Bomberman shows responses and emotions through his eyes; he also wears a blue suit, sometimes purple, with a black belt in the middle, the legs and sleeves are completely white while his gloves, shoes and the round tip of his helmet's antenna are pink. It should be noted that, sometimes, Bomberman's outfit changes to fit the settings of the game he is starring, like in Bomberman GB for Game Boy, in which he wears and adventurer attire and a bag. In the standard games, he is the protagonist and playable character. He is usually portrayed as the heroic yet cheerful type, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. In later games, such as Bomberman Max and Bomberman Tournament, he is shown to be part of an interplanetary police force stationed at Bomber Base. The White Bomberman also made appearances in other games, such as Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!, a Bomberman game featuring Nintendo mascot Mario's rival, Wario (although that was not the case in Japan). He also appears in DreamMix TV World Fighters, a Hudson fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft, Konami, and Takara. He even makes a giant playable appearance in "Star Parodier", a spoof of the Star Soldier series, which is also developed by Hudson Soft. He has been featured in three anime series; Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory are based on the marble shooting game B-Daman while Bomberman Jetters is inspired by the video game of the same name. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Bomberman appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is the second character added to the game who was not previously announced to be part of the roster, the first being . His appearance is based on his design in the game Bomberman Generation, which depicts the White Bomber with a red scarf and golden bracelets. This design was chosen as it is the most common depiction of Bomberman as he would appear in a games, particularly based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl fanarts, which depicted Bomberman in the aforementioned design. Combat-wise, Bomberman can create bombs, which vary in power depending how long he holds them. Bombs do not explode by themselves, Bomberman needs to detonate them first so they can explode all at once. He is currently ranked 21st in B- tier on the current tier list. Trivia *Though he is not playable in the Super Smash Bros. series, he is one of seven characters in the series to later appear as Assist Trophies in the official games. He shares this distinction with Waluigi, Krystal, Isaac, Knuckles, Shadow, and Zero. Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Konami